The present invention is directed to an explosive powder charge operated setting device with a barrel containing a combustion chamber, an outflow opening through the barrel for explosive gases generated within the combustion chamber, and a regulating slide extending through the outflow opening for varying flow out of the barrel.
Various types of outflow regulators are known for use in explosive powder charge operated setting devices. Output regulators have been especially successful which enable a regulated outflow of the explosive gases from the barrel, so that when the outflow is reduced, less explosive gases or driving gases are carried away out of the barrel.
An output regulator operating in accordance with the above-described principle, is disclosed in DE-PS No. 27 09 065, however, it is relatively expensive.